


Clear, Starry Nights Like These

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Like they trust each other a lot, Post-Canon, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Lyndis,She is Lyn here, he reminded himself, walked over and leaned against her balcony, her hair undone and flowing down her shoulders. She turned to acknowledge him again, but her smile could do nothing to hide the exhaustion in her eyes.Kent suggested something he never thought he would say.“Then leave.”





	Clear, Starry Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> More on fanfiction.net than here (mainly because there were more Kent/Lyn fics there haha), but the topic I see discussed in a lot of Kent/Lyn fics is Kent feeling conflicted about leaving to live in the plains with Lyn. Which I agree he'd give it soem serious thought, but he's made it clear he'd do anything for her, especially if they're at A support, so I wanted a fic where he's more enthusiastic about the concept. Hence, this short thing.

It was considered highly uncouth for a someone to disturb the sleep of the marquise, especially someone who was simply a knight (even as knight commander his social station had not moved up significantly). However, Kent knew his lady was far from asleep, and his concern as a vassal and...as a lover, bid him to put emotion over convention (he had made sure he wasn't followed on his way, however).

“Milady?”

He knocked softly, pausing, waiting for her response. Maybe he had been wrong, and she was sleeping peacefully and he was inconveniencing her.

But if he knew his lady, and he presumed that he knew her well, she could never sleep on clear, starry nights like these, especially after her grandfather’s recent passing.

The door opened to him, and Lyndis greeted him with a sad smile, quickly ushering him into the room before the wandering eyes of nearby nosy servants could see.

Lyndis, _She is Lyn here,_ he reminded himself, walked over and leaned against her balcony, her hair undone and flowing down her shoulders. She was wearing a long tunic rather than the sheer nightgowns that were common among noble women. In his unsolicited opinion, but he found that she looked far lovelier in it, as it was how she was most comfortable. She turned to acknowledge him again, but her smile could do nothing to hide the exhaustion in her eyes.

“Can't sleep either, Kent?”

“That is it in part, but I was simply kept awake by worry for you, my lady.”

“I’m sorry for disturbing your rest like that,” Lyn replied, in part sarcastic and in part earnestly apologetic. He waved her concerns away, taking a step closer.  He stopped a few feet away from her, folding his arms behind his back as per usual, which looked rather silly at this time of night, “May I ask what troubles you?”

She laughed under her breath, “You wouldn't be here if you did not already know, Kent. It happens every night with similar weather. I am not meant for nobility. When I see the clear night sky, I think of my true homeland. The plains are where I belong, Kent.  Not in this stuffy castle with these insufferable people!” she paused, looking sad, “I’m sorry. You know I exclude all of you who have so faithfully helped me all these years out of that statement. You especially.”

“No insult taken. From what I know of you, if I may be so bold, the life you once led was nothing like this, and such a change can be difficult to adapt too.”

“That’s just it, Kent.  _I don’t think I can ever adapt_...” She all but whispered that last statement, like she was worried that it might be true. Lyn was a free spirit to her core, and to trap her in these walls was cruelty.

So Kent suggested something he never thought he would say.

“Then leave.”

“What?” she whipped her head to face him fully, eyes wide with shock. Did Kent, the most loyal knight Caelin has ever had, suggest it’s marquise... leave? “Did you suggest I simply _leave_?”

He startled himself with his own declaration, “Ah, I simply meant...” he took a deep breath, throwing out all his ideas of decorum for a moment, as his love for her happiness took precedence, “No, I meant exactly what I said. I am in no position to command you, so forgive me, but this life clearly pains you and that causes us all great pain to see. If the plains call to you, then you should answer.”

The smile on her face was the first truly happy one she had shown him since he had entered, “You just spoke my own mind, Kent. I had been planning on... abdicating my position for some time, but worried about how it would affect you all. But if you agree then...”

The room went quiet, a gentle breeze blowing in from the outside.

“Kent, have you not kissed me for fear of the implications of being in my room at night?”

He turned red, and she seemed pleased by that reaction, “It is just as you say. If I kissed you now...” he coughed into his hand, “I am afraid I would find myself unable to leave. It is a great risk already for me to be here, and leaving in the morning would be something I could not do.”

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, “If only we could just run off into the dead of night. But I have duties, and Caelin must be accounted for, I suppose.”

“It must.”

“...kiss my anyway? I can push you out of the room if need be, but I would very much like to kiss you.”

He knew full well he should deny her, but he also knew full well he lacked the capability to do so. He closed the gap between that had grown unconsciously smaller. Resting a hand on her warm wheek, he leaned down and she leaned up, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. He tried to pull away but pulled him down for another peck, and his will to leave was slowly dwindling.

“Milady...” He breathed against her lips, “I must go. I have my usual rounds to make, and it would odd if I were not make them.”

“You and your damn dependability,” she said with a laugh, finally letting him go, “Thank you, Kent. But before you go, I have a question for you.”

“Yes?”

She looked at him intensely, and he felt trapped in her gaze.

“Will you come with me? When I go back to the plains?”

That was the question he had hoped to avoid the moment he suggested she leave. He was born in Caelin, trained in Caelin, and had lived his whole life prepared to die in Caelin.

But his deepest desire was to stay with her, his lady and his love.

“...I would follow you anywhere. _Lyn_ ,” He put emphasis on her name, as to give validity to his declaration. It seemed to have worked, as she smiled softly, grabbing his hand to kiss his knuckles. He returned the gesture, and they both let go with great reluctance.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kent. Our future awaits, beyond these castle walls...” She said dreamily. He allowed himself a smile at her joy.

“That it does.”

She blew him a teasing kiss as he left, at which he turned red, causing the last sound he heard as he left to be her melodious laughter. When he finally returned to his quarters, he purposefully ignored the smirk he got from Sain, preemptively reveling in his expression when he heard the news.

(When they finally broke it to him, his face looked exactly like how Kent had pictured.)•

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little more iffy about this fic than the last one, but I still hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I also hope to write another Kent/Lyn/Florina soon-ish because I love that OT3 so much, so a heads up here)


End file.
